Pretty Girl In Kimono You Can't Admit Your Love To
by RKxRain
Summary: Kenshin has been falling in love with a woman right before his eyes. Can it really be Kaoru? Find out what Kenshin and friends decide to do with their battle through life with love and enemies! Chapter 2 now up!!
1. Their love sprouts

**This was created by both Utari and Shizuka!!**  
  
Kaoru: ::It's the middle of the afternoon and she just got finished training with Yahiko and is now doing some chores::  
  
Kenshin: ::He is doing the laundry as usual::  
  
Kaoru: ::Looks over to Yahiko who is still fooling around:: Yahiko! Here, take this broom and sweep! ::throws the broom at Yahiko and he barely catches it::  
  
Yahiko: ::Catches the broom:: Fine!  
  
Kenshin: ::He chuckles at the two::  
  
Kaoru: ::She has a pissed off-look on her face:: Just what are you laughing about over there??  
  
Kenshin: ::He gets a little frightened:: Um, nothing Miss Kaoru. Nothing at all.  
  
Kaoru: ::Lays off of Kenshin for now and continues doing chores. She walks away. She shouts throughout the dojo:: I'll make dinner!  
  
Yahiko: ::He hears, runs over to her and tries to stop her:: Kaoru, if I eat anymore of your cooking, I'll probably die! Why don't you let Kenshin cook or teach you?  
  
Sanosuke: ::He walks through the gate:: Kaoru's cooking?? ::turns around and starts to walk back out of the gate::  
  
Kaoru: Hey!! Sanosuke, are you saying my cooking is bad too?!  
  
Sanosuke: ::stops:: Eh, heh, uh, ah, um...  
  
Kaoru: ::Runs over to attack him with the broom:: Then why don't you let Kenshin cook!  
  
Sanosuke: ACKACKACKACKACK!!!  
  
Kenshin: I think your cooking is fine, that I do.  
  
Kaoru: ::Stops and smiles at Kenshin:: Really? Thanks, Kenshin!  
  
Kenshin: ::gives Kaoru a smile::  
  
Kaoru: Food's ready! Come and get it!  
  
Kenshin: ::Gets up and walks over to the dojo::  
  
Sanosuke: ::reluctantly turns around::  
  
Yahiko: ::Still stubborn:: There's no way I'm eating any more of her cooking  
  
Kenshin: I think you should apprieciate Miss Kaoru's cooking.  
  
Yahiko: ::thinks about it for a second:: Oh, okay  
  
Kenshin: ::pats Yahiko on the back::  
  
Sanosuke: I guess you're right....  
  
Kaoru: ::Hands them each some food on a plate and smiles. Takes one for herself and digs in::  
  
All: Thank you for the meal  
  
Kaoru: ::Smiles:: You're welcome!  
  
Kenshin: So, how did your training go?  
  
Yahiko: Kenshin, you should have seen it! I went all out on her ::rambles on and on::  
  
Kenshin: ::smiles and continues to listen::  
  
Kaoru: ::sighs:: Yahiko, you weren't focused enough to know what you were doing...  
  
Yahiko: 0 What are you saying?!  
  
Kaoru: 0 I'm saying you're still a little kid who doesn't know anything! ::They both go off in a cloud of dust as they chase each other until finally they are out of sight::  
  
Sanosuke: Those two...they act like brother and sister sometimes, ne?  
  
Kenshin: Yeah... ::shakes his head and starts to clean up::  
  
Kaoru: ::She screams for help as a man has captured her:: Kenshin!!  
  
Kenshin: ::drops the dishes and runs out the door:: Miss Kaoru!!!!  
  
Yahiko: ::He is standing at the scene with his wooden sword held out ready to attack if need be::  
  
Man: ::Laughs evilly::  
  
Kenshin: ::puts his hand to the hilt of Sakabatou::  
  
Man: ::Has Kaoru pulled over his shoulder as if she were only a sack of something and grins:: You want this lady back? Then you'll have to fight me.  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin!  
  
Man: Shut up, you! ::hits her across the face so she stays quiet::  
  
Kenshin: :: with his godlike speed, he runs in front of the man ::  
  
Yahiko: ::Stays next to Kenshin and looks up at him:: Hey, Kenshin, let me help.  
  
Man: ::Just then the strange man pulls off his coat and reveal two sheathed sakabatou::  
  
Kenshin: Yahiko, stay back ::gently pushes him back::  
  
Man: ::Before anyone can blink, he has Kaoru on a rope and with incredible ability throws her straight up into a tree. Now she dangles down from it over a very high ledge of a cliff::  
  
Yahiko: But Kenshin! ::gives in and backs away::  
  
Kenshin: ::glances up at Kaoru, but then lowers his eyes back to his opponent::  
  
Man: ::His coat flies off and reveals his double sakabatou:: What's the matter??  
  
Sanosuke: ::He runs out of the dojo:: Kenshin!!!!  
  
Man: ::snickers::  
  
Kenshin: ::glares::  
  
Man: ::puts both hands on each hilt as he prepares to attack::  
  
Kenshin: ::He gets into a battoujutsu stance::  
  
Kaoru: ::The branch begins to crack slightly::  
  
Kenshin: ::He glances back up at Kaoru::  
  
Kaoru: ::Sees the rope beginning to slip as it is very loose and cries out:: Someone help me!  
  
Yahiko: ::He yells:: Kaoru, I'll help you! ::runs over to try and grab her::  
  
Man: ::The man recognizes the cross-shaped scar on Kenshin's left cheek and darts off:: Ahh!! The battousai!!  
  
Kaoru: ::The branch snaps ans Kaoru begins to fall::  
  
Kenshin: ::He watches the man run offand turns to Kaoru::  
  
Yahiko: Kenshin, I can't reach her! ::Has his arm extended out::  
  
Kenshin: ::He jumps, grabbing her, and lands, barely on the cliff::  
  
Kaoru: ::Barely knowing what happened, she looks up and sees Kenshin's face. She realizes he's holding her in his arms::  
  
Kenshin: ::he smiles:: Are you ok?  
  
Kaoru: ::Her eyes are wide open in amazement:: Yeah...I think so  
  
Kenshin: ::he sighs:: Good  
  
Kaoru: ::It was that moment she knew she never wanted to get out of. She wanted time to stop and his in his arms forever::  
  
Kenshin: :: It was that moment when he knew he never wanted to let her go ::  
  
Kaoru: ::She just keeps looking at his handsome face and smiles:: Thank you, Kenshin  
  
Kenshin: Your welcome, Miss Kaoru..  
  
Yahiko: ::He stood watching the two as their love began to show::  
  
Kaoru: ::It was dark out by now, and his eyes radiated more in the moonlight:: Kenshin... ::She mumbled::  
  
Kenshin: Yes?  
  
Kaoru: ...  
  
Kenshin: ::he looks at her confused::  
  
Kaoru: You saved my life... ::she cracks a smile::  
  
Kenshin: Of course Miss Kaoru. I would never want anything bad to happen to you. ::he smiles back::  
  
Yahiko: ::Just then he jumps up from behind scaring the two of them to death as they both jump::  
  
Kenshin: ACKK!! ORO??!  
  
Kaoru: ::She falls out of Kenshin's arms and lands right onto the hard ground:: Oww...Yahiko!! 0  
  
Kenshin: Oh my goodness Miss Kaoru!! ::bends down next to her:: Are you ok??  
  
Kaoru: ::She looks up at Kenshin:: Yeah, BUT YAHIKO WON'T BE IN A SECOND! ::She raises a fist to run over to Yahiko::  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
Yahiko: ::He runs away, bumping into Sanosuke along the way::  
  
Sanosuke: Watch where you're going kid!  
  
Yahiko: Oh, hey, Sanosuke! You should have seen what Kaoru and Kenshin were doing over there!  
  
Sanosuke: Hmm, what were they doing? ::nudges Kenshin and winks::  
  
Kenshin: SANO!!!!  
  
Kaoru: o.o ::With a straight face:: We should head back, guys  
  
Kenshin: Yes we should! ::helps Kaoru up::  
  
Kaoru: ::Gets up and brushes off her kimono. Yahiko and Sano have already walked away and she begins to make her way towards the dojo::  
  
Kenshin: ::He smiles and walks back to the dojo:: 


	2. The story goes on

**This was created by both Utari and Shizuka!!**  
  
(Later that night...)  
  
Kenshin: Do you need me to heat your bath, Miss Kaoru?  
  
Kaoru: Yes, please ::smiles::  
  
Kenshin: ::He walks around the dojo to the bathroom window and starts a fire::  
  
Kaoru: ::She goes into the closet to grab a towel. She takes off her kimono, folds it neatly and places it across the room. She places her towel down as she steps in the bath::  
  
Kenshin: Is it hot enough for you?  
  
Kaoru: Yes, it's fine now, Kenshin  
  
Kenshin: Okay.  
  
Kaoru: ::She relaxes::  
  
Yahiko: ::He comes up behind Kenshin and pokes his shoulder:: What are you doing here, huh? ::Gets mischievous eyes:: Are you spying on Kaoru??  
  
Kenshin: ::he turns to Yahiko:: Of course not. I could never do something so disrespectful. I am just heating her bath.  
  
Yahiko: ::nudges:: Sure...  
  
Kenshin: Oro???  
  
Kaoru: ::She hears some voices outside the window. She peeks over outside to see who's there::  
  
Kenshin: ::He is still talking to Yahiko::  
  
Kaoru: ::As she stands, a bar of soap falls into the water. She steps back and takes a huge slide on the bar of soap, falling backwards out of the tub right on her butt. There's a loud thud::  
  
Kenshin: Miss Kaoru?? ::He stands up, worried at no answer:: Miss Kaoru? ::he asks a little louder::  
  
Kaoru: Uh...don't worry, I'm all right! ::she replied back to Kenshin::  
  
Kenshin: Okay... ::He sits back down::  
  
Kaoru: ::Rubs her butt:: Oww... ::Gets up and sits back in the bath::  
  
Yahiko: ::He leans up against the wall, where there's already a crack in the wall::  
  
Kenshin: Yahiko, what are you doing?  
  
Yahiko: What does it look like I'm doing? I'm just leaning against the wall here  
  
Kenshin: Okay... ::sweatdrops::  
  
Yahiko: ::Hears a crack and looks around::  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
Yahiko: Did you hear-- ::Immediately that whole side of the wall crumbles down. He falls over with it::  
  
Kenshin: ORO!?!!??  
  
Kaoru: ::Kaoru sits in the bath as dust, dirt, and pieces of wall crumble all around, and then she spots Kenshin and Yahiko. She looks quite pissed off::  
  
Kenshin: ORO! ::turns around::  
  
Kaoru: ::Her eyes widen:: Hentai!! ::Stands and throws one of her shoes at Kenshin::  
  
Kenshin: I-I-I'm sorry Miss Kaoru, I--ACK!! ::Swirlie eyes. He covers Yahiko's eyes and his own::  
  
Kaoru: ::Falls back down in the tub in embarrassment:: Why haven't you fixed this wall yet, Kenshin?!?!?! ::Growls::  
  
Yahiko: ::He runs in fright::  
  
Kenshin: I haven't gotten to it yet, Miss Kaoru, that I haven't!  
  
Kaoru: ::sighs and slumps in the bath:: Well, what are you sitting around for?!?! ::Growls again::  
  
Kenshin: ::Hangs up a large blanket to cover hole::  
  
Kaoru: ::She gets up and sneaks across the room to get her towel::  
  
Kenshin: ::tiptoes away:: Uh, heh...  
  
Kaoru: ::When she gets there, though, her towel is gone:: Uh oh... ::She'd be angry right now, but she wants to find a towel first. She thinks: The towel closet is all the way out there. Everyone would see me::  
  
Kenshin: Is there something wrong, Miss Kaoru??  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin!  
  
Kenshin: Yes, Miss Kaoru?  
  
Kaoru: Will you bring me a towel?? ::asks sweetly::  
  
Kenshin: Yes, Miss Kaoru. ::gets a towel:: Here. ::throws towel through a small opening::  
  
Kaoru: ::grabs it:: Thank you, Kenshin  
  
Kenshin: Yes, Miss Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru: ::She dries herself off, wraps herself in the towel, and walks out of the room heading for her bedroom::  
  
Kenshin: ::He thinks: Should I go inside??::  
  
Kaoru: ::She takes out her yukata (robe-like thing) and puts it on::  
  
Kenshin: ::he walks inside trying to get by unnoticed::  
  
Kaoru: ::Hears footsteps and looks over to see Kenshin:: Kenshin... Uh...what are you doing here?  
  
Kenshin: I'm just walking to my room, that I am.  
  
Kaoru: Oh... Umm, Kenshin?  
  
Kenshin: Yes?  
  
Kaoru: Will you go for a walk with me for a little?  
  
Kenshin: Okay. ::smiles::  
  
Kaoru: ::smiles:: Okay, let's go ::She begins to head out of the dojo with Kenshin behind her::  
  
Kenshin: ::He catches up with Kaoru and they walk side by side ::  
  
Yahiko: Hey, where are you two going? ::He yells::  
  
Kaoru: ::Stomps her foot:: Yahiko...can't we get any privacy?!  
  
Kenshin: We are just going to take a walk, Yahiko.  
  
Kaoru: ::Continues walking::  
  
Kenshin: ::turns back to Kaoru and walks beside her again::  
  
Yahiko: ::He watches them walk off through the woods:: What got into them?  
  
Kaoru: ::They head off through the woods to a cliff overlooking a great distance of Japan::  
  
Kenshin: So, Miss Kaoru, is there anything you would like to talk about?  
  
Kaoru: ::She puts her head down and blushes:: No, not really  
  
Kenshin: ::smiles:: It's beautiful, isn't it?  
  
Kaoru: Yes, it is. ::She sits down::  
  
Kenshin: ::he sits down next her::  
  
Kaoru: ::She then remembered when Kenshin had saved her life here earlier that day. A small grin was on her face:: Kenshin...we're close, right?  
  
Kenshin: ::He smiles:: Of course.  
  
Kaoru: ... ::Silence fills the air. She remembers how it felt when Kenshin held her. She remembered the sensation she gets only when Kenshin was around. She shivered as a chill ran down her spine. She scooted closer to Kenshin, leaning her head on his shoulder. She then stopped, hesitating, but finally places her head on him. Thinks: What if he doesn't feel the same way?::  
  
Kenshin: ::He feels her shiver. Feeling kind of embarrassed, he rubs her back:: It is pretty cold out here, that it is.  
  
Kaoru: ::smiles::  
  
Kenshin: ::smiles::  
  
Kaoru: ::Thinks: Of course he does! She got another chill down her spine, but this time it was from Kenshin's warm touch::  
  
Kenshin: ::His smile faded. Thinks: I wish she felt the same way I do...::  
  
Kaoru: ::She mumbled something under her breath:: I wish he felt the same way I do...  
  
Kenshin: Did you say something Miss Kaoru?  
  
Kaoru: No... Kenshin...?  
  
Kenshin: What is it, Miss Kaoru?  
  
Kaoru: I don't ever want you to let go of me... ::She gazed into his deep violet eyes so sincerely::  
  
Kenshin: ::He stared back into her deep blue eyes, getting his smile back::  
  
Kaoru: ::She wrapped her arm behind his body and placed her hand on his hip. She smiles again. She opens her mouth and begins to say something to Kenshin while looking at his eyes:: I... ::There's a pause:: I... ::For some reason, it seemed the phrase she was trying to get out wouldn't come to her, and still didn't begin to express how she felt:: Kenshin...I...  
  
Kenshin: Miss Kaoru...?  
  
Kaoru: I love you.  
  
Kenshin: ::He takes on a shocked look, but he is melting inside:: Kaoru, I love you too.  
  
Kaoru: ::Her eyes widen slightly as she puts on a smile:: I never want to be away from you... ::She begins to close her eyes and moves in a little as her lips are slightly puckered::  
  
Kenshin: ::He smiles and leans closer::  
  
::Yahiko and Sanosuke are in the bushes and have been watching the whole time::  
  
Kaoru: ::She can't wait any longer and finally closes the gap as their lips meet, and they passionately kiss::  
  
Yahiko: ::He gapes at the sight::  
  
Sanosuke: ::He puts his hands over Yahiko's mouth::  
  
Kaoru: ::She stops for a quick moment for some breaths of air::  
  
Kenshin: ::He pulls her closer:: Kaoru, I...love you so much!  
  
Kaoru: ::She's close enough now so that their bodies are touching:: I love you so much too, Kenshin!  
  
Kenshin: ::He kisses her::  
  
Kaoru: ::She kisses him::  
  
Kenshin: ::They finally break apart::  
  
Kaoru: ::Pants gently::  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru, I will always be here for you. I promise you this.  
  
Kaoru: ::She nods and smiles::  
  
Kenshin: ::He smiles and hugs her tightly::  
  
Kaoru: ::She lays down, gently pushing him down too and lays her head on his chest::  
  
Kenshin: ::He strokes her cheek gently:: Kaoru, you're so beautiful.  
  
Kaoru: ::She blushes:: Kenshin...  
  
Kenshin: Hmm... ::He smells her hair, recognizing her scent as jasmine. They laid there together and watched the stars sparkle above them::  
  
A personal note from Utari and I (my partner in crime XD J/k...) that we really love the reviews we've been getting (even though there are only two so far) and that we love writing this fanfic together. More chapters to come, I promise!!! Thank you for enjoying it!!! ^.^  
  
Shizuka 


End file.
